


I am a fragile one, and you are the light in my eyes

by mood_indigo



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Relationships, Flashbacks, Injury, M/M, Romance, idk i'll update these as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood_indigo/pseuds/mood_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Rafe somehow survives the burning ship and is hospitalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a fragile one, and you are the light in my eyes

Rafe was in heaven... or at least limbo ( from all the horrible things he had done he's surprised he didn't get sent straight to hell). At least that's what it felt like. 

Truth be told, he was a little relieved that he didn't have anyone left in the world close enough that he would have to burden them with funeral preparations.

What was it all for? He thought to himself. His stupid obsession with that stupid treasure had consumed him, it had destroyed him, and what for?  
For honor? For a double page spread in some phony magazine. It all seemed so trivial looking back on it now. Nothing mattered now that he was dead.

At least he thought he was dead. Everything felt foggy and hazy. Every now and then he would hear something akin to murmuring but it always passed, which backed up Rafe’s theory that he was waiting between dimensions to pass on to the other side whichever that may be.

___________________________________________________________

 

Beeping, a steady beeping like a heartbeat, was the first noise Rafe heard before he opened his eyes. To say he was confused was an understatement, he was supposed to be dead goddammit.

Yet here he was. The realisation that he was still alive and breathing should have made him somewhat happier than it did.  
He realised he was not alone in his hospital room, he turned to his right and found that a doctor was waiting patiently beside his bed holding what he presumed was his medical files.

“Mr. Adler, I’m glad to see you’re awake” They cleared their throat and shifted slightly as if they were uncomfortable. Rafe would say they almost looked apprehensive.  
“This will come as a bit of a shock..” said the doctor, “..but you’ve been in a medically induced coma for the past month.”

A coma? 

“I know this is a lot to take in Mr, Adler, but just know you're in the best hands possible” 

Rafe had no doubt about that, his money always bought the best.  
He was, however, unsure about one thing. Who had rescued him? Who had pulled him out of that damn pirate ship?  
Before they went over his injuries and such he needed to know.

He took a deep breath “Do you by any chance know who brought me here?”

The doctor looked at him curiously and then nodded “Why yes actually, they had to sign some papers..”, they consulted their files for a moment, “... here it is, the man's name was Samuel Drake”

They began to discuss his injuries and whatnot but Rafe wasn't listening, he was too in shock.  
As far as he was concerned Sam hated him. It made no sense as to why he had saved him.   
He didn't deserve to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic I've ever published, so please forgive me if there are many mistakes. Also, I'm sorry if this is short, i just really wanted to get this first chapter out.  
> (Feedback is greatly appreciated <3)


End file.
